Goodbye
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: summary inside. Michael and Sara story
1. Chapter 1

Instead of Michael asking Sara to keep the door unlocked, I wrote my own scene with Michael saying goodbye to Sara. Well, he doesn't actually say goodbye, but you'll get it. I hope ya'll like it. My first "Prison Break" fan fiction. P.S. The kiss never happened in this story. I know, go ahead and hate me….

Disclaimer: I don't own prison break or it characters, but in my dreams I own Wentworth. "Wink"

She was sitting at her desk like always, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. A few curls framed her beautiful face, and I wished I could reach out my hand and touch them. I know I can't, though; I'll never be able to.

"Dr., a patient is here to see you." Sara's face lifted from her work, and I looked into her eyes. My heart started to melt as a small smile spread across her face, the smile she only gave to me.

"Thank you." Sara replied. The guard unlocked my hand cuffs, and walked out of the room. I saw the bed, but I couldn't bring myself to walk to it. The whole world seemed to be caving in on me. Finally, Sara lifted herself out of the chair, and walked up to me. My heart started beating faster with every step she took. Somewhere, deep down in my heart, I know that this would be the last time that I am ever this close to her. That very thought makes the emotions in my stomach stir.

"Sara…." Her warm eyes filled with confusion as I struggle with my words. It wasn't suppose to be like this, I wasn't suppose to care this much. My plan had been simple; get my brother out at any cost. What wasn't part of the plan was it being this hard to walk away. But, I wasn't just walking away from the prison; I was walking away from Sara.

"Michael, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern, and I felt my heart flutter. I don't know if it helps that she sounds like she cares, or if it makes it worse. Clearing my voice, I pushed the emotions back down inside my heart.

"I just wanted to say thank you for all the things you have done for me. I know that it's part of your job, but thank you for not treating me like a piece of dirt." Pausing, I let my eyes gaze into hers.

"Michael, no matter how you got here, you seem like a really great person. Besides, who am I to judge?" At that moment, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Lifting up my hand, I cupped the side of her face. At first she is tense, but after a moment she relaxed.

"Thank you Sara. I hope that you always know what your kindness has meant to me. You made time here seem a lot better." Letting my hand linger for a moment longer, I took a step back. It has to be the hardest thing I have ever done. Taking one last look at her face, I turn to leave.

"Michael, why does it feel like your saying goodbye to me?" I froze not knowing what to say. If I turn back around, I don't think I can go through with my plan. What happened to me? When I first came here, I was dead set on my goal: to save Lincoln. Somewhere between then and now, Sara became a main part of why I kept putting the escape off. Taking a deep breath, I turned once again, and took a few steps towards her until there was about an inch separating us.

"I don't know, maybe I am." Her eyes grew big, and her lips parted a little. I wish that I could just trace the outline of her mouth, but that would just make things worse.

"Do you have plans to go somewhere else?" I couldn't help but smile, Sara never stopped with the questions.

"You have way too many questions doc. I was just saying thanks for all you help." I tried to make my voice sound playful, but it was strained, forced. She knows it to; I can see it in her eyes. She brings her hand up to cup my chin. Her skin is soft, almost like silk.

"Michael, what demons are you hiding?" Her question rings through my ears, and the escape plan comes to mind. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. She is way too close; I can feel the warmth of her body on mine. All of my emotions try to surface, but I push the away. Letting my for head rest on hers, for a moment I forget about where I am. I forget that what I feel is forbidden.

"Sara, why are you making this so hard? Every time I think that I'm making progress, you run across my mind. You are the one thing that has made my time here pass by." My voice is low, I can't finish what I was about to say. It's too hard.

"Well, you haven't made it easy either Michael. Every time you walk in here I feel that everything is going to be all right. I have smiled more with you than I have in the last year. You make me feel safe, and I know that I'm not supposed to feel that." The emotion in her voice stirs something deep with in me. Before I could stop myself my lips pressed against hers. Everything I've been feeling poured into the kiss. I couldn't stop the hurt of knowing this was the last thing that Sara and I would have together, a stolen kiss. Almost as soon as the kiss started, Sara pulled away. Opening my eyes, I find hers still close. I understand, this is wrong and it can't happen. Taking my hands from her face, I take a couple of steps back.

"I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened. Goodbye doctor." The hurt in her eyes is obvious, but I walk out before she can react. I need her to hate me, to think I'm horrible. The guard cuff's my hand, and I take one last look into the room. Sara is looking at me through the glass, her eyes showing her confusion. As I walk back to my prison, Sara's face floats into my mind. The taste of the kiss is still on my lips. A tear falls down my face, but I shake my head. I have to stay strong; I can't let myself think of what could have been. Sara and I are never meant to be, and it is about time I start to deal with that. No matter how much it hurts.

I am going to write one from Sara's point of view. Please tell me if ya'll hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So, I got so really great reviews, so I decided to continue this story. At first it was only going to be a one from Michael's point of view and then one from Sara's, but I'm going to try to write a story. This story is a AU. Big time! **

**HelaluvE: Thank you so much for your review. I really tried to keep them in character, and you helped me see that I did. I hope you like the next couple of chapters. **

**Jess: Thank you for your review. I decided to write more, so I hope you want be disappointed. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own PB or any of its characters…. but I wish I owned Wentworth…. J.**

**In my story, (this is where ya'll start hating me) only Michael and Lincoln escape. So I would call this an AU. Sara and Michael are in it, but so are a lot of new characters (my own). I'm sorry but I can't seem to write a story with a bunch of people in it.**

Sara's point of view 

Walking into my apartment I slammed the door. Leaning against it, I put my hands to my for head. Why had he kissed me, and then just walk away? The better question is, why did I let him kiss me? The kiss had been so soft, and so gentle, but Michael still seemed like he was saying goodbye. Walking over to the couch, I sat, trying to get Michael out of my head. My mom taught me a lot, but the one thing she never taught me was how to deal with my feelings for a con. Well, I guess that isn't a conversation most moms want to have with their seven year old daughters. It was best this way, him thinking the kiss was just a spur of moment. At least one of us could forget it. Feeling too tired to turn on the TV, I walked back into my room. If there was one thing I needed, it would be sleep. Lots and Lots of sleep.

Michael's point of view 

I guess I miss the stars the most, this cage I'm in keeps me from seeing them. I know it will happen soon, the escape. Every moment slips by, slowly, almost taunting me. I can't help but wonder if Lincoln and I are doing the right thing. This could put us in more danger, and possibly other. Sara's face flashes through my mind, but I push it away. No, Lincoln will be safe, no matter any cost. But, there is away I'm going to let her know that I'm okay. We'll just have to make a little stop on the way.

Sara's point of view 

Yawning, I slipped out of bed. It was still dark out, but I don't care. Slipping on a lose shirt, and a pair of pants I start outside. I needed some fresh air, a lot of it. Walking down the cool street, I couldn't help wounder how badly this would piss off my father. I don't care, he deserves it. The only time he has ever cared about me, was when the public was watching. My thoughts slipped over to Michael, and the dreams I had tonight. They were all the same, Michael getting out, and us being together. Shaking my head, I looked around. Not even realizing it, I had walked to the grave yard my mother was buried at. Walking through the graves, I came up to my mothers. The grave yard was silent, some how eerie. Falling to the ground, I felt the emotions I had been holding in come to the surface.

"It's been a long time since we last talked, huh mom. It's been really busy at work, and there is this boy. Well, he isn't a boy, but he isn't someone I'm supposed to like. He is a con at the prison where I work, but he is so different from all the others. He saved me when the riot broke out, and since then we've talked a lot. Then this afternoon, he kissed me. I'm not talking just a kiss on the check, I mean a real kiss. Why does this always happen to me?" A tear rolls down my check, I push it away. At this moment, I know how I feel about Michael, I feel for him like I'm not suppose too. Standing I let my hand outline my mothers grave. Taking a deep breath I turn, but my body comes in contact with something hard. Falling backwards, I look up at the person through slit eyes. My head is pounding from a rock it came in contact with, and my heart is pounding. The man took a sip of his whisky, bearing rotten teeth as he smiled. Fear bubbled up in my chest. Panicking, I start to try to crawl away, but the man picks me. His grip is surprisingly strong, and no matter how much I struggle I can't get lose.

"Now, what is a beautiful lady like you doing in the middle of the night, all alone. We are going have to make you more cautious, ain't we sweets." The mans breath is fowl and makes me gage. I start pounding on his chest, tears rolling down my eyes. The man slaps me hard across the face, my check burns. He is going to rape me, here near my mothers' grave. I struggled as he unbuttons his pants, and the fear tried to explode from every part of my body. The man let his grip go for a second, and I brought my foot up square between his legs. The man sprawled against the grass, and I leaned up against my mothers' grave for a moment. Fearing that the man would get back up, I turned to start running. I ran into another body, and the fear became so powerful I thought I was going to explode into a million pieces. Slowly looking up, my eyes gazed into blue ones. Backing up a little, the person I saw made my heart stop.

"How is this possible? How are you here…"

**Yes a little bit of a cliff. Hope ya'll enjoyed this little bit of a chapter. Hopefully it want be too bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I want to thank all of my reviewers! Ya'll have been really great. I never thought I would get this far with this story. Here ya'll go, Chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owed PB, but a wish is just a wish….. **

**Michael's Point of View **

I watch as she knee's him in the groin, my anger boiling up inside of me. I want with every fiber of my being to ripe his head off. She doesn't know I came to her rescue, but then again, it seems she handled herself just fine. Standing about three feet away from her, I wonder when she is going to turn around. She steadies herself against the grave, taking a deep breath. The man stirs on the ground, and I watch as she turns around. Finally, time for her to see me. I look into her eyes as she stutters looking confused.

"How is this possible? How are you here Michael? I don't understand what……" I watch as she looks around in confusion. My heart reaches out to her but it also breaks. It is time for me to tell her the truth.

"Sara, I didn't want you to find out this way, but I have no other choice. I faked robbing the bank so I could get Lincoln out of prison. The tattoo is a map of the prison, and I also faked having diabetes. You have to understand that I did it for Lincoln. I never meant to hurt you." My voice catches, and I wait for her to say something.

"Why would you fake having diabetes? Why come to the infirmary everyday for a shot, unless" I watch as the realization hits her, and I feel my heart brake, "You were only in the infirmary because that is the easiest place to brake out. That is where my keys went missing to, isn't Michael? All this time I was part of your plan, wasn't I? The kiss was just.. Nothing." Tears run down her face, and I feel her pain. What am I suppose to say.

"Sara, I didn't want to use you, but I had to save Lincoln," She shakes her head and starts to back away. I grab her shoulders to steady her, " but everything I've felt for you has been the truth. Every smile, every laugh, the kiss, it was all real. What I feel for you is real, Sara." She just stands there with tears rolling down her checks. Gently, she takes my hands off her shoulders and backs away. Reaching, I try to stop her, but she slaps away my hands.

"You better go Michael, the police will be looking for you soon." After all that I had did, she still cared. What have I done?

"Sara.." She stops me by holding up her hand and walking away.

"From this day forward Michael, I never want to talk to you again. I wish you the best of luck, but what you have done… is unforgivable. Goodbye." Before I can stop her, she goes running down the street, and my heart goes with her. My head is pounding, and the tears start to push up. Anyone else could have said those words to me, and I would be fine. Sara saying them hurt more than anything. Turning to her mother's grave, I placed the origami rose on it. It was what I was going to give to Sara, but she ran off before I could. Turning away, I started in the direction of where Lincoln was. It was time to clear my brother's name.

**Sara's point of view: **

"What I feel for you is real Sara" The words keep ringing in my ears. Shutting myself in the comfort of my apartment, I fall to the hard floor. The tears come pouring out of my eyes, and my body began to shake. Why had I fallen for everything? Even when I suspected he took my keys, I didn't do anything about it. It was because I trusted him. Pulling my heavy body up, I start to stumble into the kitchen. Sitting at the bar, I started to cry even harder. My mind kept telling me to hate him, that he wasn't worth it. But, my heart told me, no matter what he had done, that I was still as much in love with him from before.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Also I'm sorry about the spelling & grammar errors in my other chapters. Hope ya'll like this chapter. **


End file.
